Day Twenty-Six
| | | | | }} }} |previous=Day Twenty-Five |next=Day Twenty-Seven }} Day Twenty-Six is the twenty-sixth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the third and final session in the The Wrath of the Rutans campaign. The Plot The campaign ends as, thanks to the Rutans' lunatic human cohort, the Doctor and co. finally figure out what the Rutan's endgame is. Can they stop the space station from blowing up (no) and leaving a genocidal impact on the planet below (yes)? During the Week SF is once again absent. After-Action Report Hour One (1:20PM – 2:00PM) Wack'd and unnoun arrive, and discuss Faction Paradox recommendations and such. Wack'd has a bit of trouble staying logged in. Hour Two (2:00PM – 3:00PM) The Faction Paradox talk continues. unnoun discusses the disappearence of Trickster Cal. Bocaj arrives. The Faction Paradox talk continues. TParadox arrives. Facebook's trending topics is discussed, including the intrusiveness of ones involving sports. Bocaj also arrives. The Dirk Gently TV series (and it's attrocious logo) is discussed. The Doctor's favoritism towards humans is discussed as well. Hour Three (3:00PM – 4:00PM) nomuru2d arrives. The Doctor's favoritism talk continues, transitioning into the origins of human-like life and what makes humans special in assorted speculative-fiction franchises (Star Trek, Alien, Marvel and DC Comics, Doctor Who, ''Dungeons and Dragons''). The game starts, albeit with some of the usual starting confusion. unnoun admits she still doesn't know what's in the package she's supposed to be delivering. TParadox takes off for work. Wack'd discusses the origin of NPC names. Hour Four (4:00PM – 5:00PM) TParadox returns. Wack'd prods everyone a bit to get back to it. Hour Five (5:00PM – 6:00PM) The stalkery nature of Starfleet's combadges is discussed after a plot point allows Wack'd the opertunity to take a potshot at them. Whether Who has anything comperable, considering TARDISes are telepathic, is also discussed. There's some brief confusion over the station's atmospheric controls. Mukora and Wack'd leave to eat dinner. Alcohol's effectiveness as a warming agent is discussed, as is unnoun's procrastination on coursework. Hour Six (6:00PM – 7:00PM) Wack'd returns, and his music choices are discussed, as is Star Trek: Nemesis, which turns into a discussion of trans characters in sci-fi and Wack'd flaking out on watching Trek with nom this one time. Mukora returns, and the conversation is quickly wrapped up so the game can resume. Hour Seven (7:00PM – 8:00PM) The game starts up again, with a brief detour into discussion of Jack Harkness and whether or not our adventuring party is overpowered. unnoun accidentally calls Sophie "Ellie". Hour Eight (8:00PM – 9:00PM) nomuru2d goes to cut grass, and TParadox drives home from work. The idea of ramming a TARDIS into things is discussed. Wack'd goes to eat cake. The three of them return at the end of the hour. Hour Nine (9:00PM – 10:00PM) The game resumes. unnoun slaps Mukora with a large fishbot, prompting him to return. The same trick is later used for Bocaj. nom reveals he's gotten forum banned. Hour Ten (10:00PM – 11:00PM) There's some debate over what to do with the exploding space station to keep it from harming the people below. Wack'd puts a ticking clock on how long they can take to decide, which works. unnoun had Sophie save the villain, and so Wack'd--having failed to notice--retcons this. There's some confusion over whether Wack'd made an RTD reference. Hour Eleven (11:00PM – 11:34PM) unnoun decides it's getting late, and--with there being nowhere else for the story to go--Wack'd calls it, and everybody leaves. 026